


think better (hole in your head)

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gun Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, i guess????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: There's a mark- somewhere on your body, showing where you'll touch your soulmate, be it a handshake or otherwise. Some have these marks all over.Togami has none.He'll make the absence up.





	think better (hole in your head)

He supposes the others wonder where his mark is - he's seen the glances the company gives him, whispers passing him in the hallways of the school. 

It's a wonder they don't see the gun, he thinks, pushing up his glasses and striding through, eyes narrow as he reaches his destination- a simple room. 

 

In a smooth motion, the gun is unhooked, and Togami marvels at it while guilty bile burns the pit of his throat.

It was beautiful.

The bullets would be beautiful too, lodged in his body when the trigger was pulled; he wonders what his body would look like when the trigger is pulled. Would it be beautiful, slumped against the wall and bleeding, or would it be something ugly? Would the act itself do anything?

He shivers to himself, skin prickling in the most languid fashion, and he inhales - exhales (repeated) slowly. Togami closes his eyes, instead focusing on the cooler metal, heavy against his warmer hand. 

 

There was no need to work himself up. 

 

He tightens his grip, raising the barrel- he's tempted to do  _something,_ he supposes, watching. He nearly does, but cuts it off with an amused chuckle. 

(He promises that, if he survives, he'll submit to that errant will of his; perhaps he would have earned it). 

 

Togami smiles. 

He takes the gun, pressing the thick muzzle to his forehead.

The gun clicks. 

It shudders.

 

**And suddenly the room wasn't so simple.**

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my sister for telling me 'what if togami Liked guns'


End file.
